deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos and Darkseid vs Dimentio and Enerjak
Original Version= Beboh: Villains. There a shit-ton of powerful! Maxamillion: Also, team ups and comics vs games are cool too. Beboh: So, we have Thanos and Darkseid, the Comic Villains. Maxamillion: And Dimentio and Enerjak, the Game team. Also, these guys at their full power cannot die. So we’ll take that away. Beboh: Let’s get to episode 1 of DEATH FIGHT! Team 1: Thanos and Darkseid Cue: Marvel Super Heroes Thanos' Theme Beboh: Thanos is a Titan/Eternal. MM: A mad one at that! Beboh: He possesses Super Human Intellect, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility , Reflexes and Durability. MM: He is also immortal. He can also control energy and matter along with being able to read your mind! Beboh: He also has Magic, Flight and Teleportation. MM: He’s pretty well trained in combat too. Beboh: There is also the Infinity Gauntlet. It has 6 powerful gems and together their, well, their infinite. MM: There are the Space,Soul, Reality, Power, Time and Mind gems. Beboh: He has also controlled the Heart of the Universe! This is the power of the One Above All! MM: Yeah, that (Nigh?) omnipotent guy! Beboh: Even without these powers, he can still knock Galactus into different planets! MM: THE GUY WHO EATS PLANETS. Beboh: Thanos has showed great strengths. MM: So what, he lost to Captain Universe Deadpool! It was regular Thanos and it was a close fight! Cue: Justice League War Darkseid's Theme Beboh: Now we have the New God, Darkseid. MM: Also, we will take Post-Crisis and New 52 into account, because pre-crisis stomps. Beboh: He also has Super Human Strength, Speed, Stamina, Invulnerability and Immortality. MM: He also has the Omega Effect, which gives him Omega Beams, Telepathy, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, and Teleportation. Beboh: He also can travel through Space, Time and Teleport. MM: He’s also REALLY smart and has the best will EVER. Beboh: If he loses energy he can EAT THE POWER FROM APOKOLIPS. MM: He knows the Anti-Life Equation. Beboh: This lets him take away/drain other people’s wills. MM: Finally, there is the Soulfire power. Beboh: This is power from the source wall, making him many times stronger. MM: Though he has lost to the JLA, at full power he can easily destroy the Multiverse. Team 2 Dimentio and Enerjak Cue: Dimentio Theme- Super Paper Mario Beboh: Dimentio is a powerful magician in Super Paper Mario. MM: He is master of dimensions. Beboh: He can Teleport, Flip Dimensions, use Magic Boxes and make clones. MM: He can become invisible and make clones teleport (Mirror Magic). Beboh: Paper Mario beat a 11th dimensional being, making him 12th dimensional. Dimentio beat him, meaking him at least 12th Dimensional. MM: He also can make dimensions. Beboh: One is Dimension D, a Dimension that makes him 256 times stronger! MM: But then, there is Super Dimentio. Beboh: Super Dimentio is Dimentio just, WAY more powerful. MM: He can slam his fists and ground pound. He also has weak clone Luigis and laser attacks. Cue: Knuckles Theme Sonic 3 and Knuckles Beboh: Now we have Enerjak the Echidna. The Dimitri version. MM: Also the Dark/True Version. Beboh: Enerjak is of course, fast. He can outrun Archie Sonic, we don’t have to go over THAT, right? MM: Yeah. Until something else. Beboh: He is powered by Chaos Energy. This gives him attacks like the Thunder Arrow. Basically just the Chaos Spear. Beboh: He is nigh omnipotent. He can teleport, control your mind, levitate and control Matter and Energy. MM: Then there is his dark counterpart. Beboh: He has all the exact same powers. He has been shown to crush BILLIONS of Universes and Multiverses. Though he is REALLY cocky. MM: He is almost limitless though. Beboh: He also has avatars. MM: But the most powerful and one we are using is the true avatar. Intermission Cue: Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympics Title Theme Beboh: Now there all set. MM: Now it’s time for the 1st Death Fight! Fight! Thanos starts by punching Dimentio and and kicking him. Dimentio flips dimensions and throws a magic box at Thanos. Darkseid goes to punch Enerjak, but he dodges. He then hits him with Omega Beams. Enerjak hits him with a Thunder Arrow. Thanos starts using magic attacks knocking Dimentio away. Thanso goes to hit him again, but he teleports away. Then while Enerjak and Darkseid are fighting Darkseid recharges and hits Enerjak with an Omega Beam, but he dodges. Dimentio uses Mirror Magic and then hits Thanos with a Magic bomb meanwhile Enerjak kicks Darkseid down to the ground. Thanos: That's it! You're finished! (Thanos puts on the Infinity Gauntlet.) Darkseid: I agree. (Darkseid uses the anti-life equation.) Dimentio: What's this? Enerjak: Something stupid. Come and get me! Thanos uses the power gem and knocks Dimentio away. Dimentio tries to attack but is hit by Thanos. Enerjak charges 4 Thunder Arrows, but then Darkseid punches him draining his will. Thanos and Darkseid trade opponents. Thanos punches Enerjak and hits him with the space, time and soul gems. Darkseid grabs Dimentio by the head while draining his will. They both switch back. Thanos uses the Mind and Reality gems while Darkseid hits them with a Omega Beam. Dimentio: Screw this! Why don't you see... SUPER DIMENTIO. Enerjak: I agree. HAHAHA. (he turns Dark and uses his True avatar). Thanos: Thats it! Darkseid: Time to die! Thanos uses ALL gems at once and hits Dimentio with full force. Dimentio falls down. He punches Thanos in the face and sends him flying. Thanos gets back up, though. Darkseid uses all his planet's power and hits Enerjak with Omega Beams. He uses it again but Enerjak throws the Thunder Arrow, and he wins the collision. Darkseid gets hurt from this. Dimentio breaks Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet while Enerjak punches the Anti-Life Equation out of Darkseid. Thanos: Let's see how you fair off against the Heart of the universe! Darkseid: I'll use Soulfire Matrix, because it's fun to kill you people. Dimentio: Last round, good! I was getting bored! Enerjak: Well, these guys will be bored for the last time! Thanos punches Dimentio, who throws Mini-Luigis and beams and Thanos. Thanos responds by kicking him. Darkseid uses a FULL POWER Omega Beam and hits Enerjak. Enerjak starts to speedblitz him, but he gets punched. Thanos: Time finish this! Darkseid: DIE! Dimentio: HOW COULD THIS BE?! Enerjak: DAMN IT ALL! Thanos crushes Dimentio's skull while Darkseid breaks Enerjak apart. Thanos and Darkseid teleport away from Dimentio and Enerjak's corpses. KO! Beboh: Thanos and Darkseid at first can't really compare to Dimentio and Enerjak. MM: The thing is, as the battle moves on Thanos and Darkseid get the complete advantage. Beboh: Dimentio and Enerjak are Multiversal in base and Mid Megaversal in 2nd forms. MM: Thanos and Darkseid are Universal + in base, Multiversal in 1st gear. Beboh: They are high Outerversal at full power. MM: In the end, this was all just a game to Thanos and Darkseid! Beboh: They winner is Thanos and Darkseid!(The comic book villains). Advantages and Disadvantages Thanos and Darkseid +Strength +Intelligence + Durability + Power = Agility - Speed - Attacks Dimentio and Enerjak + Speed + Attacks = Agility - Strength - Intelligence - Durability Percent chance of winning Thanos and Darkseid 56% Dimentio and Enerjak 44% Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Songokugokuhgokuusan ---- |-| Remastered Version= Category:Death Battles with Music Description Marvel and DC vs Nintendo and Sega! Thanos and Darkseid face off with Dimentio and Enerjak, again in a remaster of my original version! Interlude Beboh: The First Episode of My Death Battle series had many issues. The fight was not as fair as it could have been and the writing was well... off to say the least. Maxi-million: But it has been almost 2 years since that fight, and things will change! Beboh: Hearth Of The Universe, The Astral Regulator AND The Soul-Fire Matrix will not be used in this fight. MM: Now it is Thanos and Darkseid, the Mad Titan and New God Beboh: Vs Dimentio and Enerjak, the Master of Dimensions and the Godly Echinda. MM: With all that said, IT IS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Team 1: Thanos and Darkseid Beboh: Thanos is an Eternal Titan, who seeks out the love of Lady Death. MM: To make Lady Death love him back, he murdered countless and chased multiple items for him to be able to kill more. Beboh: Early on in life he was discriminated due to his weird look, leading him to become evil and nihilistic. Beboh: His teammate, Darkseid (Real name is Uxas) is a New God and Lord of Apokolips. MM: He chases after the Anti-Life Equation, which negates will. Beboh: He leaded Apokolips through a war against New Genesis for sport, which he ultimately won. MM: Darkseid ended the war by killing him own son in a battle that was destined to happen. Beboh: Thanos' normal abilities are Extreme Intellect, Super Strength, Super Speed, Very High Durability, High amounts of Stamina, Immortality, Regeneration, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Matter Control, Flight and Telepathy. MM: He can destroy Solar Systems (Has beaten the Silver Surfer and Tyrant), Galaxies (Has hurt a Well Fed Freakin' Galactus) and maybe even God Damn Universes! Beboh: This is all in base, though. When he has the Infinity Gauntlet, he has control over Space, Time, Mind, Soul, Reality and Power! MM: With the gauntlet, he defeated many extremely strong opponents, including Death, Lord Chaos, two Celestials and Galactus. This gives him Complex-Multiversial Attack Potency. Beboh: He has also used the Cosmic Cube, which has given him Multiversal Attack Potency too, and he do crazy things like being able to become a Universe! MM: Thanos is also extremely fast. In base, he already is able to move way faster than the Speed of Light! Beboh: He also is Nigh-Omnipresent when using the Infinity Gauntlet or Cosmic Cube. MM: We will also assume he has the same durability as his attack potency, seeing as he trades blows with other beings around his power. Beboh: Darkseid's abilities are New God Physiology (Live outside of Space and Time), is very intelligent, has Super Strength, Super Speed, Superhuman Stamina, and is Immortal. With the Omega effect he can use Omega Beams, Resurrection, Time Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Avatar Creation. MM: Avatars are versions of Darkseid able to exist in 3 Dimensional realities, because Darkseid's True Self lives beyond the 3rd Dimension. Beboh: Even a dying True Darkseid was able to destroy a Multiverse by FALLING ON IT, making him easily above Multiversal. He is also Nigh Omnipresent. MM: Avatars of Darkseid are very inconsistent, but many are usually about Multi-Solar System Level (Can defeat Superman and Wonder Woman easily) to Universal (Can fight 2 Doctor Fates at the same time). Beboh: Most avatars also easily eclipse the Speed of Light, seeing as he's faster than MFTL+ Green Lanterns. MM: With the Anti-Life Equation, he can manipulate the Minds and Wills of even those stronger than him. Beboh: In the event "Final Crisis", avatars using the ALE were Multiversal and way faster than light, maybe even omnipresent. MM: True Darkseid can also live outside of the Multiverse, leading us to believe he is likely way above even Complex Multiversal. Beboh: All in all, Thanos and Darkseid are extremely powerful beings that can easily erase Multiverses. Team 2: Dimentio and Enerjak Beboh: Dimentio is a minion of Count Bleck, but later reveals himself to be the true antagonist. MM: He has easily shown Large-Star Level Feats, seeing as he defeated multiple characters that scale to Antasma. Beboh: He was even able to Match the Void, which was going to consume ALL TIMELINES. MM: His speed is easily FTL as he's faster than Paper Mario, who's faster than Mario, who could react to being launched by a launch star. Beboh: Super Dimentio is far more powerful, seeing as it was stated that if he wasn't defeated, all timelines and possibilities of the Mario Universe would be destroyed, making him between High Multiversal and Low Complex Multiversal. MM: He scales faster than Bowser (who tagged Lubba's Spaceship) and Antasma, who jumped into space and grabbed a star quikley. Beboh: Then we have his partner, Enerjak, who TO BE CONTINUED> Intermission Fight! KO!